


【带卡】记一本从未公开的书（3W1/一篇完）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡卡西 - Freeform, 宇智波带土 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 10





	【带卡】记一本从未公开的书（3W1/一篇完）-小丸子冲锋号

【带卡】记一本从未公开的书（3W1/一篇完）-小丸子冲锋号

.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}  
body{color:#333;}  
a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}  
a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}

.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  
[私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[归档](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)

[爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)

[瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)

  
[全部](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)  
按标签查看




[2019-04-14](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e63ec7f)

##  [【带卡】记一本从未公开的书（3W1/一篇完）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e63ec7f)

> **第一人称/3W1字/一篇完**
> 
> 下划线部分___为“书”中内容
> 
> 灵感来自：“有没有人在某个地方，等我重回当初的模样”（ **[《转眼》五月天](https://www.kugou.com/song-36/db35ka6.html?from_360#hash=D49BEAEF5AA6C7C82D1DA1990DDCF7D9&album_id=0)** ）

  


我不想成为上帝或英雄。

只想成为一棵树，为岁月而生长，不伤害任何人。

——Czeslaw Milosz

**记一本从未公开的书**

三十岁生日的时候我得到了一本昂贵的本子。好家伙。装订得和限量精装版似的奢侈，纸张摸着像能溢出油脂，页数还多得能让我写自传从出生到一百二十岁。对于一个收入微薄的作家来说，简直是梦中情礼。

我不知道是谁送来的。能这么大手笔的，我猜，要么是社区土豪随机做慈善，要么就是我的疯狂崇拜者豪撒千金。

它初来时，被一张简陋过头的礼物彩纸包着，在我生日的当天，静悄悄地躺在我家门口。

当然了，我是一个高素质的优秀市民。在拆开并意识到它的价值后，我的第一想法就是把它送到社区的失物招领处去——没道理，真的没道理。我骗谁也骗不了自己：我们这种老街区根本没有土豪，我这种小市民也完全没有崇拜者。

但在我踏出家门的时候，隔壁那小子也正好出门上班，听了我感动社区的美德发言，他便满眼鄙夷地翻出了那张包裹的彩纸，在角落里点了点。

我定睛一看：

**带土，**

**生日快乐。**

……行吧，看来我的魅力已然增长了不少——不是。我狐疑地看着他，“你怎么知道这里会有祝语？”

我觉得我已经努力克制了，但可能表现出来的时候，我的表情还是有点儿吞了只癞蛤蟆般的扭曲，“不会是你送的吧？”

我和旗木卡卡西，在成为小学同学以前，就相互看不顺眼。中间倒是有很多年没见过面，但大学毕业那年，我继承了一个远方爷爷的遗产——也就是现在我住的这套房子，并“惊喜地”发现这栋房子隔壁就住着这位小学同学。

说来也是孽缘——不是谁都愿意成天面对一个你过去黑历史的见证者的。

不过我俩现在都算是中年社畜了，没那个余力继续小学时代的幼稚，所以目前的关系不好不坏：普通邻居水平。

以卡卡西的条件，或许还能买下这么一份礼物。

虽然这两行字是印刷体，但这简洁的语气倒挺符合他的风格。晨练的时候顺手扔在我家门口，而不是亲手交给我的可能性也极高。

何况我还知道他如今在一家上市公司做高管，大概是这个街区工资最高的“钻石单身汉”。我也知道他曾是一个闪亮的星二代，出门得戴口罩的“国民xx”一员。经济上完全承担得起。

至于为什么要说“曾”，是因为，他那位著名演员父亲，在他很小的时候就过世了。不过这种敏感话题我俩从来不谈，也就不啰嗦了。

为这个猜测注入强心剂的最大依据，是知道我这个落魄家里宅以什么为生的人实在太少。我年少的时候，还总喜欢骄傲地说“我是作家”，但因为每次别人问“那你的代表作是什么？”，我都回答不上来，渐渐地，我也懒得再自取其辱了。

——说是作家，其实就是个枪手罢了。

卡卡西倒是心宽，明明知道我如今过得多么悲凉，还能笑眯眯地尬夸我“你小学的时候，文笔就很不错。”像是忘了过去他才是小学里光芒万丈的“学霸”“校草”“国家欠我一个卡卡西同桌”，而我不过是众人眼中只会闹笑话的吊车尾。

唉。如果是他送给我的礼物，那我更不该收下了。

卡卡西的大半面容都被挡在口罩之下，积年不见天日，偶像包袱极重。我很是鄙夷，不过也略有理解。作为“国民xx”,能认出他的人太多了，和我这种毫无名气的家伙自然不同。

他听了我问，只有气无力地翻了翻眼睛，“你说呢？”

“也对。怎么可能是你？”我觉得有理有据。

卡卡西哪里会对我这么好？送礼物还这么贴心？小学时代我俩互送生日礼物：我往他铅笔盒里塞了三条蚕宝宝，他在我的书包里装了一兜小仓鼠。孽缘。着实孽缘。

卡卡西像是懒得再理我，指尖转着车钥匙就走了。我看着他钥匙上四个圈的标志发了一会儿呆，又看着自己手里的本子发了一会儿愁。

这种合该《百年孤独》才配得上的装帧标准，我该拿来写什么？

我全然忘了今天是我的生日——反正也没谁记得，踌躇了整整一天，一直到窗外夕阳照入，把我的视野烧得一片通红。

我的文笔和情节都不大好，那也就只能靠我写的东西来撑场面了。

我最宝贵的东西……

我下意识提笔写道：宇智波带土。

……草。

我可真不要脸。

但过了一会儿，我又想，当了这么多年的枪手，什么种马、霸总、金大腿男主我写了不知几千几百，却再没有过像我刚接触写作的时候，总爱以“宇智波带土”为主角了。现在回想起来，才有所意识——年少时的激情总会被生活磨灭，并留下唯一一个教训：谁愿意看你这种无名小卒的故事？

我的心里头不知从哪里冒出一股火气，愤而想到：就写！管别人愿不愿意看，这是我的生日礼物。我想写谁是主角，谁就是主角！我想给自己加多少戏就加多少戏！

我愤慨激昂，当下就要给自己一个粗壮金手指——

想了半天也没想出来。

夕阳继续西沉，红色的火烧云越来越盛，连我的窗户都被染上了血光。远处的主路上，一辆熟悉的奥迪缓缓驶来，黑色的外壳被印染出不详之色。

这个好。

我写道：“宇智波带土。金手指：能变成红色的眼睛。”

瞧，多中二。

定下了主角，还远不算完。

我经常替商业小说当枪手，熟悉当下最流行的套路，便知道，想要开头就引人入胜，首先就得给主角一个对手——越强大越好。你得让读者也愿意站在他那边说话。但我没来得及仔细思量，这段“文豪の时间”就被门铃声打断了。

我开门前看了一眼墙上的时钟，心里想他今日还是回来得很早。

“呦。”果不其然，卡卡西正一手帅气插兜，一手托着不过茶杯大小的蛋糕，站在我家门口，懒洋洋地和我打了声招呼。他大概还没回过自己的家，仍穿着一身正经无比的西装，把我这家里蹲的廉价睡袍衬托得十分寒碜。

除了卡卡西，就只有快递和物业会按响我家的门铃。

而在我生日的这天，也只有这家伙会十年如一日地带着他的袖珍小蛋糕来给我庆贺。

我吸了吸鼻子，被感动得当下就想来一个兄弟的拥抱。“等你生日的时候，我定要送你一份大礼！”我宣布。

我和他都是没有家人的独居单身汉。卡卡西或许有一些朋友、许多同事、前辈和后辈……可我全都没有。我还生物钟紊乱得如每一个没有梦想的宅男：偶尔睡得天昏地暗，醒来见天色已近黄昏，便会生出“以后我不幸死了，恐怕也难有人发现我失踪了。”的怅然。

只有卡卡西的存在能让我稍微冷静：不管怎样，还有个“好心”邻居愿意替我收尸吧。

这么一想，我决定要对卡卡西略好一点。

而后卡卡西干脆地躲开我的手，自顾自地推开我换上鞋子，进门就感叹了一句，“你不会直到现在还没吃饭吧？恐怕哪天饿死了也没人知道。”这人来的次数未免也太多了，光是瞥一眼客厅就能知道我吃没吃过。

我心中被戳了一刀，坚强道：“那不是……还有你吗？”

卡卡西冷淡地斜睥我一眼，用上了些孩子时的执拗语气，“要真发生了这种事，我才不管。”他的语气认真，眼神也认真。我心里没来由地有些委屈，转眼却又变成滔天怒火。

“不管就不管！”

我不送他礼物了。

我这人怎么总是记吃不记打？每年我生日都要这么感动一回，然后立马又被气得七窍生烟。

他真讨人厌。

我决定把他写进我的书里。

待卡卡西一回去，我就迫不及待地坐回了书桌前，下笔如有神，全无停顿。说来好笑，我写自己时，连想个金手指都灵感枯竭，可一写起“讨人厌的卡卡西”，便如高山雪块消融，河水浩浩荡荡泛出百丈浪潮。

想要赋予这位对手“强大”“讨人喜欢”的特质，未免太过容易：我只需原样照搬现实里卡卡西的一切就够了。

我写他……我从我们刚认识的时候开始写他。

也是奇怪。二十几年过去，他那会儿的模样在我脑海里仍清晰得毫发毕现。可我的记忆力其实算不上多好。这之中我俩未见过的岁月里，我对每一年的流逝都没有太大的感觉。在这之中见过什么人、遇过什么事，也总模糊得像在看百年前的老电影，画质糟糕，有若千度近视摘下了眼镜。

想来想去，竟只有那短短几年的人生开端拥有色彩。

其实我总以为，就算在那个时候，我也没有多重视他。诚然我俩每日都在喧嚣吵闹，动不动就想扯着对方领子打架，肢体接触、眼神接触，多得令我本人都会脸红，和他在一起度过的时光比我独自熬过的更长。但我那时的眼神往往并不停留在他的身上。

我说不好具体的感觉。

就像那时候，我从心底里觉得：卡卡西只是我人生里的一个过客。是，是这样。对手也好、朋友也好，我们偶尔出门见面，然后继续各自的生活，到了终点淡淡道声“我先走一步”。就是这样的关系，亲切却平常。我那时候希望我们成为这样的关系。

但或许我们谁也没想到，人与人之间的关系，除了自己的意愿以外，还往往会被“意外”消遣。到了最后，我竟只有卡卡西这么一个“过客”可以依赖了。把他推出去，我便真的孑然一身。

至于那时候我想要谁成为我生命里永久的住户、我的眼睛始终注视的人……我感到熟悉的恐惧，便不再往下想了。

我关了灯，打算明日再写。但进了卧室，我拉开阳台的窗帘，朝着对面好不凄凉地大嚎一句：“卡卡西！把你口罩摘了给我看一眼！”我不知道这个灵感从何而来，但我现在就想这么做。我觉得此刻的我必须确认他的存在不可。

那边阳台后的玻璃门被窗帘遮掩得密不透风，过了好一会儿，才有个人探出了半张脸——还戴着口罩。卡卡西默不作声，只朝我举起了手机页面。

优秀的视力是我为数不多的优点之一。因而我顺利看清了屏幕上的三个数字，顿时一惊，“你报警做什么？！”

卡卡西冷漠道：“扰民。”

草，臭小子。又白瞎了我今晚好一通回忆往昔的伤感。

但在卡卡西钻回洞里之前，我的良好视力敏锐地发现了不对：“啊！你小子！”我跳脚大喊，“这不才刚洗过澡吗？口罩分明是听到我喊才特地戴上的！”

卡卡西的表情里出现了我熟悉的“坏心眼成功后的喜悦”。

“嗯。”他弯着眼睛，拉上门回去了。

要不怎么说，激烈的情感是灵感的重要来源之一。我被这么一气，睡觉也顾不上了，这又窜下了楼，洋洋洒洒写了一个通宵。

第二天卡卡西敲我窗户的时候，我才猛然惊醒，迷迷瞪瞪地看我写了些什么。结果把我吓了一跳：我像是把一整个小学时代都搬回了我的故事里。

那些烈阳下的拌嘴、迟到后的互相瞪眼、我看着他总走在我前边的背影，还有、还有她……

很多年以来，我都不敢去回忆琳。或许是因为我过于胆小了。我总是下意识地就会选择转头逃跑，或是闭上眼自我欺骗。我以为琳会成为我心里永远流血的伤口，就算八十岁的我去触碰，也只会被疼到无法呼吸。

但昨晚我就这样写了下来，心里既不十分痛苦，也没有陷入疯狂。我回忆起昨晚的自己，却发现那个我在动笔的时候，心情是如此的平缓。

我在纸上一字一句地描绘她的容貌、她的声音、她的笑容，就像隔着纸张与遥远的时光在同她说话。

原来我还是能平静地回忆起她，甚至想着她，露出阔别已久的微笑。

而这让我、让我内疚得快要呕吐起来。

我不该如此镇定地回忆起她。我本该为她痛苦一辈子，以至于每一次回想时都必须把自己逼入绝境——如此，才配得上她的死去。

我像摸着烙铁般把手中的笔狠狠扔到角落，本子也砸进了抽屉里。

短时间里，我再也不想看到它们、想起它们，或是使用它们。

不，是从此以后，都不了。

闲下来之后，我更无所事事了。

甚至开始羡慕卡卡西朝九晚五的生活。

我不知道这种颓然的态度有没有表现得太过明显。但周末的时候，卡卡西居然主动上门来找我看电视。

老实说，对于我而言，所谓的“假日”着实没有特殊的地方。只要我愿意，每一天都可以过得像放假一样疯狂、无聊，颓废得还不如一条狗有目标。我也不知道卡卡西通常怎么度过假日——我偶尔会看到他在后院里给狗洗澡。我懒起来的时候，还乱七八糟地想过，要是能混入其中，省了一番洗澡、吹干的活计就好了。但也是想想便罢。

他和我一样都很少看电视。所以这一天，我们俩各坐在沙发的一端，中间隔着五条狗的距离，一人捧着一包薯片，谁也不说话、无聊至极地看无聊的黑白默剧。

这叫什么事。我没想明白。

我们现在有两个人，却比一个人时更寂寞。

所以过了好一会儿，在默剧里的男女主角拥抱着转圈接吻的时候——这种场景老是令人尴尬得不知看哪才好，我很是霸道地提议：“想个话题来说说。”我受够这凄凉了。

卡卡西难得配合。过了一会儿，他的声音响了起来。

“前天早上，我看到了你写的东西。”

我有一种去医院检查失眠，却被医生强按着撕掉了伤疤的茫然与愤怒，但来得莫名其妙，让我想对卡卡西发泄一下都不好意思。

我提起一口气，脖子紧绷着，时刻预备在他提起“琳”这个音的时候，把他扫地出门。

“你比我想象的知道得更晚。”卡卡西说完这句话，藏在刘海下的眼睛不由弯了一下。我侧头看他，张了张嘴，先前的混乱却被一扫而空。

我的心立时软化成了一朵水母。

他在说什么，我马上就知道了。那天我最后写到的地方，是“我”坐在一块石头上，听水门老师告诉我卡卡西父亲自杀的真相。

我怎么忘了。

不止只有我失去了重要的人。

但过了半分钟，我还是被点燃了一股愤怒。并且这依然没有道理。

我如此贪婪而矛盾，既想要他和我一样被失去的痛苦整日纠缠，怕被独自丢下，又觉得他绝不能像我一样懦弱又自责，希望他始终坚定天才的康庄大道。我连自己也搞不清楚希望他怎么做，却希望他能明白。

简直是个疯子。

“……是什么、”我有一肚子的气，但在说话时，却又把底气倾倒一空，声音低若蚊蚋，“是什么感觉？”

话音刚落，我就知道我过界了。

我们从不谈“失去”这个话题，哪怕它圈绕在我们生命里的每时每刻，如空气一般已不可或缺。可我们之间，从不谈这个话题。

他从不会在去琳的坟墓时强邀我一起。我们也从不会看着小学相册，回忆琳的开朗与笑容。这是他藏在表象之下的共情与温柔。而我从不问失去了父亲、琳，连我也突然一走了之后，他以什么心情度过这些年。这是我与世界不合的恐惧和愤怒。

我们彼此都深知对方过得如何痛苦且寂寥，并小心翼翼，唯恐展露出“我正在思考怎样解救你”这个秘密。要我说，过得还不如死了窝囊。

单从表情上，我看不出卡卡西有没有像我一样，在为这个出格的问题感到惊讶与冒犯。他的声音也只是很平静，“你说那个晚上？”我吞咽了一口口水，想到“那个晚上”的全句应该是“那个我看到父亲尸体的晚上”。

“愤怒、痛苦、孤独……恐惧。无非是这些。”

他说完，转头看了我一眼，“至于我怎么度过的——”他一贯擅长发现我真正想说的事情。

“就这样度过了。”他说道。

“就算过去了这么久，再回想起那个时刻，当时的心情依然历历在目。但我很少再去回忆那个时候。因为遇到了你、……琳，和老师。”

“我开始更多地回忆之前的事情。”

“放学的时候他接我回家。我们一起去爬山、看朝阳升起。他那些从始至终都没怎么进步的糟糕厨艺。”卡卡西的声音一软，“只要有这些回忆在，他就始终活在我的心里。”

我知道他的意思，知道他又在借机劝我改变对待琳的态度。可我愈发愤怒起来。

“安慰的话对我没用！”所以我拔高了声音怒吼道。

对我来说，安慰的话语全都是毫无意义的事后放屁。人间所有的痛苦都是相通的。分明如此，人们却从不会这么想。他们总会以为，只有我的痛苦才是痛苦，是旁人不可能理解、也不可能经历过的痛苦，也因此，开始仇恨、开始愤怒，随后造成更多的痛苦。

想要改变这种状况，唯有让所有的人类统统改变。而作为一个毫无力量的廉价枪手，我什么也改变不了。

所以愈发痛苦，除了逃避以外别无他法。

卡卡西终于转头看向我，微微一笑，“我也没打算安慰你。”

我警惕地看着他，“那又是为什么？”

卡卡西耸了耸肩，“只想说，我是这么走过来的。”靠着新的记忆，回忆过去温暖的记忆，如此走过父亲的死、琳的死、我的渺无音讯。

我还是愤怒。愤怒、自责，仇恨且愤怒。

可我突然有些舍不得了。

为什么……

我只这么告诉自己：在这个世界上，他是最后一个记得我生日的人了。

满室的寂静里，我中气不足的提议声，和在胜利前夕却被打败求饶的士兵没什么不同，“……你要看看那个故事吗？”

窝囊。你看我多窝囊。

前天刚立下的决心呢！

“好啊。”卡卡西看着眼前的电视屏幕，但很不客气。

默片里的情侣还在上演生死别离。可我们谁也不让眼睛往那儿看。

我战战兢兢，也没有看卡卡西，但耳朵和全身的器官都紧绷着等待身旁任何一种反馈。在审判之夜会过得比行刑时更煎熬——果真不假。

“忍者……查克拉……写轮眼……木叶村……火影……”被卡卡西冷静的声音念出来，这些我自己写的时候全无感觉的东西，顿时成了一刀刀砍在我中二之心上的“罪证”。

是啊，有什么三十岁的男人还会幻想这样奇幻的世界。我现在后悔不迭，想在卡卡西发出第一声嘲笑之前，就扑过去把他的嘴死死摁住。

但卡卡西没有笑话我。

他拿着那本我的生日礼物。高兴从他的眉眼间满溢出来，“你打算送我什么礼物？”

我一愣，“什么礼物？”

卡卡西屈指轻弹了一下纸面，“你最后写到的这里，‘天才旗木卡卡西’不是已经成为上忍了吗？我向你要礼物，你一点儿准备都没有。不过，”他懒洋洋地抱怨了一句，“什么‘没用的东西只会成为累赘’，我在你心里就是这样的人吗？”

“你本来就是。我照着十七年前你自己的原话写的呢！”我下意识地反驳，心里却慢慢涌出一股不知如何形容的滋味。

我从不给认识的人看我的“作品”。枪手能有什么作品？那些署名不是我的故事，反而像是打在过去志向大作家的我脸上的耳光。

我觉得其他人也应该、一定会这么看我，看我写的故事——像看一个拙劣的笑话。

但卡卡西那么认真，就好像我现在去学猴子钻火圈，他也只会真挚地鼓掌夸我“身手敏捷”。

妈的。我很不高兴地想着，一边伸手按住了上翘的嘴角。像他这种天才，何必非对我这种家伙另眼相看？

“你干嘛这么高兴？”我把这心情表现了出来，忍住窃喜，“被我这种没名气的家伙，写进了这种故事里，你还笑得出来！”

“为什么不？”卡卡西反问我，“被人认真地写进了作品里，没什么可抱怨的吧。”

他被我写进了我的故事里，很高兴。我心想。

“而且，如果是自己的故事，就能写一个好的结局了。”卡卡西摸了摸纸上琳的名字。

慢慢的，我的心中变得柔软而膨胀，却像是被稍微触碰就会疼痛。这股恼人的敏感令我的情绪与理智统统坐上了冲动的火箭。我屏住呼吸，却认认真真地想：

他还希望、不，我现在希望，至少要给故事里的我们一个好的结局。

我沉默片刻，突然把本子从他手里抽了回来，毫无道理地开始赶人，“快！回去给你的狗吹毛去！我要开始工作了！”

卡卡西愣了愣，随后叹了口气，慢吞吞地站了起来。在出门前，他突然冲我笑了笑，“带土，”他把我的名字念得像一首泰戈尔的诗，“我很高兴。”

在那个瞬间里，我觉得我可以为了这首诗，写出迪士尼般的完美结局来。

在回到书桌前以后，我也学他摸着纸上琳的名字，在心里默默发誓：我也要让你拥有最好的结局。

我要让你和最喜欢的卡卡西在一起，让你们的孩子管我叫“老师”。我还想让所有看到这个故事的人，知道野原琳是一个多么温柔、善良的女孩子。

并且，她还是这个世界上最幸福的人。

我从我终止的地方开始写。

写小说不像写诗句。我们总可以在初稿的阶段把每一个场景都拉长，直到改稿时再做删减。所以当我写到“我”听到老师说卡卡西父亲的事情时，显然还需要仔细描绘一场“那个夜晚”。可我既不是当事人，也从未听卡卡西当面描述过，全部只能依靠想象。

于是在想象里，我让他再次见到了父亲的尸体。在那个夜晚里他想了什么，我无从得知。我只知道接下来的很多年，他依然住在那栋房子里、那个房间里，或许每个晚上回家的时候，都会恐惧推开门是否又是那场噩梦的重播。

也或许我不该在过去这么多年以后，才拥有这份迟到的敏感与在意。

但写下来、剖析自我的过程永远像一场凌迟——对失去了家人的痛苦，从一开始就没有家人的我仿佛第一次感同身受。

我回到了过去年幼的时候，不争气地在书桌前哭干了半盒抽纸。我觉得不好意思。我还觉得心里好难过。

所以我写“带土”别扭地向“他”示好，写“我”对“卡卡西”产生了一种“革命战友”般的同情。书里的“我”笨拙又天真，还生出一点“没有父母的人不止我一个了”的卑鄙窃喜，就连表达善意的方式都拙劣得令人掩面。

只是在文字以外，我却想伸手抱抱那个年幼的他。

后来的情节就像是自动从纸上浮现出来的，它们整齐地排列在我脑袋里，我唯一要做的，只是让它们在纸上重现。就算花一年的功夫自问，我恐怕也不会明白为什么需要书中的“我们”都成为忍者，也不明白为什么非要给“我们”一场战争不可。或许只是因为我写过太多的商业套路，清楚地明白，战争永远是让情节瞬间变得紧张的最大利器。

人们都知道在战争里，重要的人很容易就会离开，喜欢的人或许无法再见。士兵失去战友，孩子失去父母，村落失去好几个家庭，国家失去一整个军队……无法掌控命运与生死的无力感时时刻刻笼罩在我们头顶。

战争是无常命运的现实化身。

我下意识地把它加入到故事里，却又盲目地希冀故事里的“我”能带领我们走向理想的结局。我从一开始就走错了，却在接下来很长的一段时间里都毫无所察。

我写琳像被恶龙抓走的公主般，正在敌人的阵营里等待我们的营救。我写“我”在树林间为了去不去救琳而和卡卡西争吵。我还写“鲁莽的少年带土”，独自一人奔向敌人的老巢，但实际上心里怕得要命，和之前的胆小鬼模样没有什么不同。

带土穿梭在巨木之上，心里又急又气。树荫遮天蔽日下的暗沉光线，令整片森林都变作了一只庞大的怪物，在他的心里压下浓重的阴影。带土急迫地想要把琳救出来，心里一想到她可能会被敌人怎样折磨，就慌张得恨不能长出一双翅膀。可在心里的另一边，他还在小声地和自己争辩。

他觉得刚刚的卡卡西冷漠得令人心惊。什么狗屁任务最优先！对卡卡西来说，琳的安危也好，我的安危也好，全都是无关紧要的吗？

此刻他恨极了卡卡西。并且这份恨，随着对琳的担忧，与自己独自前往敌营的恐惧，越发膨胀起来。同时他还有几分恨自己。恨自己如此不争气，明明再清楚不过卡卡西的性格，可在他不肯跟自己一起过来的时候，还是感到了不被支持的委屈。就好像他潜意识里觉得，哪怕之前争执过再多次，卡卡西也必须站在他的这边才行。

只是在心中最小的一个角落里，还有一个微弱的声音辩解了一句：可我不这样觉得。说不定卡卡西也会害怕，这个声音说。也许他也把带土和琳的生命看得很重要，如果失去了，同样会难过与痛苦。但父亲死亡的阴影像锁链一样，捆住了他理智以外的想法，让他无法自由地行动。不能自由。

带土用力摇了摇头，把这些念头扔到脑后。如果拥有那样的能力，卡卡西还不能自由，那还有谁能做到？就像、就像，如果我拥有卡卡西的能力、他的决心与勇气，那我肯定就能自由地去做我想做的一切。

我写着十三岁的自己会做些什么、想些什么，从不需要过多思考。就算这发生在陌生的忍者世界中，我也一清二楚，仿佛只是重走了一遍过去。

就像我那样清楚地记得，当年的卡卡西是个怎样讨人厌的家伙，明明比我个头还小、年纪也小，但总是摆出一副成熟过头的模样，时刻用眼神告诉我“你真孩子气”。而他已早早跨入成年人的世界，明白了取舍的正确标准，并时刻准备着面对责任与后果。我被他看得恨不能一夜长大好证明自己，又看他看得心里难过——觉得卡卡西才是那个不在恰当的年纪里做恰当事情的异类。

就像我也记得我对他的讨厌里，始终混杂着一切对天才的羡慕、嫉妒，对自己的鄙弃与悔恨。我自然而然地把一个比我更小的孩子当做了完美的象征，但又为此而愈发厌恶起自己的无能。从他身上发现一个小小的瑕疵，便能让我像抓住救命稻草般，试图疯狂地攻讦。若是有与我观念不同的，更是要大谈特谈。在那些争执背后藏着多少不甘，我已经记不清了。回想起来只记得，我潜意识里对他的苛求似乎比对自己更多。

带土蹲在树上，知道琳就在眼前的山洞之中。但首先萦绕心头的，依然是恐惧：恐惧自己能不能做到，恐惧自己能否痛下杀手，又恐惧自己是否拥有独自面对敌人的力量与勇气。事到如今，还在犹豫这些，除了打击信心以外，还有什么意义？带土心里知道，却依然控制不住自己。就像转头看到敌人的苦无朝自己扎来时，他除了恐惧以外，竟忘了该如何移动手脚。

“我就要死了！”他的脑中闪过这个念头，全身僵直，甚至屏住了呼吸。

但一柄突然出现的刀，在他的眼前划出了一道闪电，而闪电替他挡住了这次死亡。

那个背影一如既往的熟悉。

他来了就好了。带土来不及细想其他，只是从看到他身影的第一秒起，就在心中长舒了一口气。不知怎的，尽管他总是那么不服气卡卡西的一切，可只要卡卡西在，他就觉得琳一定会被救出来，他们三个也能顺利地回到水门老师的身边。他想要做到却做不到的一切，卡卡西都能完美实现——仿佛他无所不能。

曾经的卡卡西像是只有不近人情这么一个“缺点”。现在或许变了——卡卡西抛下任务，来到这里，就因为他的几句话。带土想，他因为我重新接受了感情的柔软、听从了情感的呼唤。宇智波带土第一次在这场持续的“斗争”中取得了完胜。接下来只待这位败者带领他取得眼前的这场胜利就好。

这样想未免太不争气了。但带土习惯性地逃避起来：没关系。只要卡卡西在，就不会有事了。他看着卡卡西的背影，如同找到了勇气的来源。他的手脚依然有些发软。但、但是，现在还可以再稍微放任它们无力一下……

我一边想象着少年时代的自己那副不争气的模样，一边就开始厌恶起来。其实细论起来，我从不清楚这么些年我心里的自我厌恶，到底来自于现在的我厌恶过去天真的自己，还是来自于过去的我瞧不起如今自暴自弃的自己。也或许两者皆有。

我只是拼命地想让一方彻底失败、消失，再也不要出现在我的心里与自己拔河。

至于到底想要哪一方失败，现在的我自然只会于偏向让那个已经变得陌生的自己消失。所以就算在一本我自己虚构的小说里，我也总忍不住不留余力地惩罚过去的自己。

卡卡西倒在地上，死死地捂住了一侧眼睛。血染红了他的指缝、他的面具，并不断往下滴落，像是没有干涸的尽头。

带土知道写轮眼是一双血红的眼睛，还猜测或许拥有它们的人，看世界时，眼前只有一片血色。

带土不知道这个猜测是真是假。

他现在的视野中，才是一片鲜血淋漓。染红它的，却是同伴为了保护他而付出的代价。

他心中被此前从未有过的悔恨充斥。他总是在烦恼这个、烦恼那个，但这些情绪总是转眼又消失，好像被伤害过后又被安慰一句便没关系了，软弱得根本不像一个忍者。

但卡卡西的受伤让他第一次品尝到了那股席卷全身的恨意。悔恨，悔恨自己总是软弱得不像话，嘴上还偏不许别人揭穿。仇恨，他也仇恨眼前的敌人，恨得想要真切地杀死他们。

在这之前，所谓的敌人对于带土来说，依然有些遥远。仅仅因为出生地不同，同样有感情、有家人的人就必须彼此厮杀不可，岂不荒诞？他看着水门老师杀死敌人，看着卡卡西痛下杀手，却也从来没有实感：有朝一日，我也必须杀死敌人不可。这对他来说太遥远了。甚至光是想想就令人害怕。

但现在他知道了。

敌人非杀不可。如果敌人不死，他就会失去重要的人。忍者必须硬下心肠。如果他没有坚定决心，就无法保护心中最柔软的地方。

这股恨像一团烈火从他身体里的每一根血管里呼啸而过，直直往太阳穴里冲去，挣得他脑袋也疼痛起来。几秒后，他的眼睛变作了红色，整个世界在他的眼中呈现出了完全不同的模样。敌人的行踪在他脑中变得清晰无比，他的手脚也像被注入了水银一般，不再软弱，而是沉重得让他能感到充沛的力量。

原来写轮眼的世界不是红色，是运用写轮眼杀人的时候，手上、眼中，才会被染上鲜血的红。

在敌人的尸体前，带土听着卡卡西冷静地陈述自己的左眼“已经不行了”。呼痛只有一句。失去一只眼睛也如同只是小伤。这种熟悉的做派……他想要说些什么，但没有说出口。现在他像是能理解先前卡卡西的很多行为——在他觉得自己终于能和卡卡西并肩而立的时候，也终于能抛下成见，接受并尊重那个一直深藏于心的认知：卡卡西是个合格的忍者。

并且他还一直觉得，这才是英雄 真正的姿态 。

我突然心中一凛，被自己写出来的情节吓了一跳。

我在干什么？我在写什么？

我才说了要给卡卡西和琳最好的结局，又怎么能在接下来的短短几页里，就剥夺了他的一只眼睛？

我不自觉地想惩罚故事里的自己，却又下意识地选择用伤害我在乎的人来实现这一点。因为我始终都知道，像我这样的人，落在自己身上的痛苦远不至于动摇我的决心。能在我心上落刀的，永远是他人的伤口。而我这份自我斗争造成的最终结果，就成了两败俱伤。

我暗叹了一口气，重新提起笔，想要把这整整一个篇章完全删掉。

但当我的笔尖落在第一个字上的时候，故事里的“我”站到了我的面前。“这是我的高光时刻了。”他像在这么说，“你得尊重我们的选择。”

“你必须相信你自己。”

眼前的“我”既陌生又熟悉。他远比我开朗，自信得甚至令如今的我也感到羞愧。他的眼神坚定又柔软，像一只寄居蟹终于决定扔掉背上厚重的螺。就算给予悲剧的人正是我，他仿佛也绝不会怨恨。

他的确比我勇敢，我心想。我该相信他能走出的结局。

这股信念持续到了我们救下琳，而“我”把卡卡西推开，自己被巨石砸中的时候。

我在心里摇着头骂他：信你又有什么用？你果然还是我。什么也改变不了。

卡卡西的一只眼睛没了，“我”的半边身体没了。因为有战争，所以会有死亡。因为需要上战场，所以必须做好时刻牺牲的心理准备。这个故事里似乎从一开始就没有可通往理想结局的选项。

把一个Lev.0的我，扔进地狱难度的战场，还期盼着他能创造奇迹——会这样想的我才是真的奇迹呢。

只是我还没有像先前那样，轻率地就想停止这个走向。当伤害落在“我自己”身上的时候，我如此冷静又漠然地意识到：我只想看看这故事会怎样继续。

那么，带土想到。是时候了。

“……已经不行了。”带土没有想到这么快就到了他说这句话的时候。现在轮到他扮演一个冷酷的英雄了，而他依然不知道自己能不能完美地做到。

真可惜啊。他还没有回到宇智波的家族里，让他们好好地把“宇智波带土”的名字列入同伴的名单之中。

他还是很害怕，想到再也见不到琳、卡卡西，再也回不到木叶，也没办法实现当火影的梦想，就有一种陌生的恐惧席卷而来。他很想啰嗦一些软弱的话，也很想嘱咐一些啰嗦的遗言：像是“琳，我喜欢你”、“卡卡西，你以后再也不准笑我了”、“玖辛奈阿姨还说要让我做他们孩子的老师呢”，还有一些“告诉我家附近的野村婆婆，以后我不在了，自己过马路一定要慢慢的，别着急”……乱七八糟的，却有很多很多。

但他开口说话的时候，却发现自己比想象得要厉害许多。也许是流失的生命让他没有力气再表达恐惧，反而只留下了非同一般的冷静。在卡卡西和琳陷入恐惧与痛苦的时候，他像是第一次能成为那个给予力量的人。

这种感觉还不错。如果这就是《宇智波带土自传》的最后一章，那么，这个出色的结局一定能推翻之前所有的笨拙、无聊与怯懦，令读者们都大吃一惊。

书上说得不错。带土想。真正决定一个人价值的，不是他如何地来到世上、如何地度过一生，而是他如何地面对死亡。

而且，他又怎么会走得无声无息、毫无价值？

因为我是有同伴的人啊。

带土想着，甚至能对他们露出笑容。

卡卡西……

“卡卡西……”

书里书外，两个我同时说道。

“我想好要送给你什么了。”

“我”那么宝贵自己的眼睛。

我成日戴着护目镜，把眼药水时刻揣在兜里……“我”把这对器官当做心脏一般保护起来。

我没有父亲，也没有母亲。我总是笨拙又胆小，除了到处做些谁都能做的“善良”以外，就没有人会再认可我的价值。

但如果能开了写轮眼，我这么想到，如果我拥有了那双眼睛，肯定、必然，我就能在我的家族里得到一席之地了。即是说，无父无母的我，会拥有一整个承认我的家族。

其他人，卡卡西，水门老师……所有人，也都会看到我的存在，就像他们仰起头就能看到山壁上的火影岩——没有人能忽视，也没有人会忘记。

我想要反抗那些人强压在我身上“宇智波一族的耻辱”的定义，我还想要得到那样鲜活而伟大的自我价值。

我的眼睛一定能帮我实现这个理想。我这么坚信着。

它们是我的价值、我的意义，我的梦想。

是我唯一的、仅剩的优点。

如果没有了眼睛，我这个与“完美”相去甚远的人，还能剩下什么呢？

失去了一只眼睛的卡卡西，便不再完美了。

但如果我的眼睛成为了他的眼睛……他就会代替我好好地保护琳，代替我当水门老师孩子的老师，代替我让写轮眼的威名再度传遍世界，代替我成为所有人都称赞、认可的火影。他做起来一定比我更容易。

带土想谢谢他接受了自己的要求与梦想。当卡卡西成为火影的时候，他的写轮眼也会同样出现在火影岩上。孩子们，或许是水门老师的孩子，或许是卡卡西和琳的孩子，会指着那块石头问道：“为什么火影大人只有一只写轮眼呢？”，而人们会告诉他们，因为这是一位英雄、名叫“宇智波带土”的英雄留给火影大人的馈赠。

带土想着这个未来，甚至能对迎面而来的死亡露出笑容。

“谢谢你，卡卡西。”他想这么说。

但他想了想，觉得也不一定十分必要。虽然卡卡西帅气的地方在于他冷酷的那一面，不过他最让带土喜欢的地方却在于他天赋异禀的善解人意——尽管大部分时间，他都不会主动去展现体贴的一面。

他定能明白我的意思。带土这么想到。

写完最后一个字后，我终于明白了自己为什么会这么灵光一现：不完美的“我”的眼睛，在不再完美的卡卡西身上活着，就像“我”和他一起变得完美了。

不知怎的，我这么想。

至于为什么会这么想。

我不知道。

我还是不喜欢这个情节，也不喜欢故事里真实的“我”。可我觉得，我还是能接受这个故事，接受“我”的牺牲与愿望，并和“我”一起展望更远的未来。

所以我看着纸上的文字，轻轻地说：“卡卡西，我把我的梦想，送给你啦。”

宇智波带土的故事，到此为止了。

但“天才卡卡西”会继承我的写轮眼，继续我的故事。

而不管是哪一个我，都从心底里坚信着，他会比我更适合走到最好的结局。

书里的“我”早已停止了主角的命运，乖乖地停留在了原地。不过书外的我还在努力继续以卡卡西为主角的新故事。

在我之后，卡卡西和琳的小队里又会迎来哪个新成员呢？卡卡西和琳的感情会有新的进展吗？我心里一边酸溜溜地想着，一边又有些欣慰的高兴。

真奇怪。就算此时的故事里依然纷争不断，死亡的阴影始终笼罩天空，但我一点儿也不担心他们的安危。就像我笃定了卡卡西一定能好好地保护琳，水门老师一定可以好好地保护整个村子——不像我，光是想到我来做主角，每个人的生死就成了摇摇欲灭的烛火。

唉，我为自己叹了口气。

不过没关系。没关系的。

我想。

只要有可靠的同伴在，我便可接受自己的笨拙与无能。

写卡卡西的故事是那样的开心，就算“我”已不再出现，这个木叶村的未来还是令人着迷。我感觉和过去有“我”参与的时候一样，这个陌生又熟悉的世界，始终令我充满无限的灵感，故事里的每一天似乎都值得详细描绘。就算“我”已不再参与，书外的我也依然充满了探究的兴致，甚至颇为期待地、从自己的文字里揣测人们会如何对待“我”的离去。

在故事里参加自己葬礼的感觉很是奇妙，就像作为一条灵魂高高地俯视时间流逝。当看到自己的名字被仔细地刻在慰灵碑上，而人们把我和其他牺牲的英雄列在一起沉痛默哀的模样，也有一种既难过又感慨的复杂情绪。

我也成为英雄了啊。我想着。

接下来的许多天里，我一边在想象的世界里肆意添加我喜欢的设定、喜欢的人物，一边把生物钟也调节得和隔壁的卡卡西一样。

我开始觉得这份工作重新让我感到了快乐，就如同我第一次拿起纸笔，豪言壮语说要成为年度作家的时候。而这份轻松的感觉让我终于重拾了写作的乐趣，甚至愿意为此成为一个热爱工作的“社畜”——做的工作还比卡卡西的有意思得多。

我还接连撕下了一大堆积灰已久的万年历，清楚地知道了“哪天是周一”“明天是什么节日”“或许我该给自己放一天假了”等等事情。卡卡西为此惊讶又欢喜，那模样，恐怕和看到自己沉迷网游的死宅儿子，突然开始认真学习了的老父亲也没什么不同。

在给自己放假的前夜，我仔细地收拾好书稿，再一次在正常的时间，正常地躺在了床上。我在心里想着明天要去商场买什么菜，要给卡卡西买什么礼物，想了一会儿，又觉得这样积极的自己时隔已久未见，不由感慨万千地低笑了一声。

“生活是朝前走的。”我没想到有朝一日，这样疲倦又自厌的我还会发出少年时的感慨。

只是隐隐觉得这份感慨似乎有些摇摇欲坠，好像时刻就会倒下。但我始终不清楚原因，以为这不过是因为故事里的“我”不再参与其中后，感到的不安与羡慕。

而这场忽视让我后悔莫迭。

这个晚上我做了一个梦，自从那个事件以来，梦里第一次出现了她的身影。

更准确的来说，只是一个短暂的回忆。

琳站在我面前，露出熟悉的笑容，说着，“我会一直看着你的。”

醒来后我下意识地露出了笑容。我有没有在梦里和她说，“我现在过得很好，你一点儿也不用担心。”？我有没有告诉她这么多年以来，从不敢怀念她的我，也总算勇敢地想要直面这份失去？我有没有向她道歉，说你看了我这么多年颓废的模样，肯定很担心吧？真对不起。

我想着、想着，然后无比难看地哭了起来。

这不对。我想到楼下还静静地躺在书桌上的手稿，近乎绝望地抓住了头发。

这不对。

这不是她对我迟来的关怀。我绝不能这么想。

这是预兆，是她的不满。这个梦是她对我现在正在做的事情的反抗。

就算我在故事里给了琳最好的结局，也不对。

我想说那样多的话、想告诉她那么多我们分别的十七年，我在现实里过得是好是坏，是颓废是积极……所有的期望都没有意义。

因为现实里，她已经不在了。在我们还那样年幼的时候，就一直陪伴在我身边的人。无父无母的我的第一个朋友，第一个对我微笑的人，第一个在乎我的伤口、认可我的梦想的人……

已经不在了啊。

在故事里自我欺骗，到底有什么意义？

我又开始依赖别人了。我又开始把责任推给别人。我又开始除了哭泣和说大话以外，只剩下反复品尝自己的无能。

这么多年以后，我还是这样的天真。

回过神时，我坐在冰冷的地板上，被打开的冰箱门里的冷气吹得睁不开眼睛。稍微动一动，地上堆积成小山的空啤酒罐就发出难听的噪音。

我听到后院的窗户有些细碎的动静。可能是小偷，可能是卡卡西，但不管是哪一方，我都不在乎。

过了会儿，卡卡西半蹲在我的面前，说，“你现在看起来像条流浪狗。”

我不理他。

现在我恨自己。我也恨他。

这股恨从琳死去的那一刻起，就再也没有终止过。但这么多年以来，我都刻意忽视这份恨意，把我和卡卡西的关系仅仅局限在我们两人之间，假装琳从未在里头出现。

我明知道我不该恨他。我找来了恨他的理由，却在心里的某处又嘲笑自己：你又开始推卸责任了。

夏目漱石说“当你想不出如何是好的时候，最快的解决方法就是告诉自己担心的事情根本不会发生，无法应对的事情也不会发生。”“再担心也没用。”

他写下这个句子时，一定不会想到，后世里还有我这样一个人，把这个秘诀践行得超越该有的界限：不止是对尚未发生的事情，我对已经发生的事情，对我无法接受与面对的事情，也全然依赖于告诉自己“这根本没有发生过”。

“我经历的一切，都是假的。”

不这样告诉自己，我觉得，我就活不下去。

自琳死去以来，我已经再也没有像这样崩溃过。因为我总是远远地避开那处伤口，拼命地劝自己“不要去想！”。

我开始写我们的故事，想象别的未来，真心以为或许时间能逐渐缓解伤痛，能让我像书里说的一样，终于能够平静地接受“没有她的世界”。

我错了。

现实里的空虚，不可能被区区的小说填补。

“卡卡西，”我拉着他的领带，醉醺醺地咆哮，“你做英雄吧！”

“你要改变啊！你要改变这个狗屁的世界啊！”我想哭的，但眼睛只干涩得发疼。我觉得我比幼儿园最讨人厌的小屁孩更任性，就像他们一样，什么也改变不了，什么也做不了，所以只会尖叫着、哭闹着，一味央求最信任的人去帮我做到。

卡卡西只拉开了我的手，始终没有说话。

小孩子哭闹着向父母要摘天上的月亮。因为他不知道这件事情不可能实现，而他的父母也并非无所不能。而我哭闹着对卡卡西喊，“只有你能改变这个世界！只有你能保护好琳！”因为我在逃避、在畏惧，在下意识地把责任扔给他——在我心里无所不能的他。

但不是这样。

我不再是个孩子了。我心里明明知道。

卡卡西也总是无能为力。水门老师也会无能为力。世界上的每一个人都会无能为力。在做不到的时候，也只能绝望着，又不知道如何是好。

我好讨厌这个世界。我恨整个世界。

它总是毫不留情地打碎我的幻想，让我喜欢的每一个人都面目全非。

不。我满怀恨意地咬紧了牙关。什么好结局、童话故事，我一个也不想要。我厌恶了再欺骗自己，也厌恶了假装自己一直都不在乎，假装只要不刻意去想，那些悲剧就没有发生过——

我压抑了将近二十年的仇恨、愤怒，每一天都如行走在地狱，却只能假装自己过得和平又安宁。

因为什么？因为我没有力量，我没有勇气，因为我是个没有人会在乎的落魄作家，所以只能任由世界扭曲我身边的人的模样。

所以。我想到。

我能在书中的世界里拥有力量，我只能在忍者的世界拥有力量。拥有了力量的我便可以尽情发泄这份仇恨，可以让漠不关心的世界体会到我最深切的痛苦与愤怒。我可以选择在他们被扭曲之前，让自己面目全非。

以此，来让我的世界、我喜欢的每一个人，都回到原来的模样。

如果说，一本书必须出现一个至关重要的转折点，一个能让主角不得不离开原本平静的世界，而踏入可怕的黑暗丛林的重大事件，那么，我想，就在这里了。

我把自己关在屋子里，拉上窗帘，屯好面包和水，写得天昏地暗。

我写得知了真相的“我”开始抗拒现实、乃至于抗拒整个世界。我写“我”再也不把总是给我糖的老婆婆、缠着我的腿叫老大的小屁孩、救了我很多次的老师……还有卡卡西、琳，“我”再也不把他们当做有血有肉的真人。

我写“我”只往世间最黑暗的角落里走，只看得见世界最绝望的惨剧，并且自己也加入其中，成为制造痛苦的一员、甚至主使。

我写“我”总反复去偷看卡卡西在墓碑前忏悔，待他离开却又讽刺这一切缅怀都毫无意义。

我写“我”活在现实，却只把它们当做幻术——因为“我”希望活在真正的幻术里。

我恨我自己。所以我让“我”怀揣对梦想的憧憬，撑过漫长的复健。随后我亲手打碎那些天真的幻想、软弱的感情，再次目睹琳的死亡、目睹世界一夜之间分离崩析。

我恨卡卡西。所以我让我们的琳死在他的手里，让他接连失去所有在乎的人，如我一般，活着也如同身处地狱，每日拿在手中的书籍成了自杀指南。

我恨全世界。所以“我”独自行走在黑暗，不再在乎任何人、任何事，也不惮于和世界作对——我甚至从心底里期盼这个未来。

什么悔恨、痛苦、孤独……我把所有的情感都排除在外。

只有在小说的世界里，我能这样做。只要不再接受感情，只要把眼前的一切都当做假象，我便能做到任何事情。

我能成为任何人，前往任何地方。我能真挚地告诉自己：爱也好、仇恨也好，如果就是这些所谓的感情在人心上刻出伤害，并以此来阻止我的目标，那么，就把心也索性抛掉好了。

我写完“我”彻底变成了我曾经最讨厌的模样后，才终于停下。

这好奇怪。

明明我才是这个故事的上帝：我用记忆铸造它的主干，用现实涂抹它的色彩，用愤恨给予它以基调。可如今的我，却无法再控制这个故事的前进，也无法控制我笔下所有角色的行动。

真可怕。就像眼睁睁地看着我的人生、未来、希望与梦想，都被自己亲手摧毁，而我只冷眼旁观，甚至感到扭曲的快慰。

我总以为，现在的我已经落魄到极点了。

写着这个故事，我意识到“还远远不呢”。

“我”真可怜。像一条滑落井底、还被盖上井盖的蝾螈，在漫长的黑暗与潮湿的井壁里，退化得连身上的色彩都消失殆尽，白白拥有一双眼睛，却再也看不见世界的全部。

我也很可怜。因为我刻意放任了这般疯狂、义无反顾的自己，心里却又明白地知道，像我这种不争气的人，其实不管什么时候，心底的最深处都会期盼有人能来救我。

但这都没有关系。

我的可怜无关紧要。我的缅怀、软弱、逃避、吊唁……我作为一个人，与生俱来的、必不可少的一切，全都无关紧要。

这是我需要的愤怒。这是我想要的现实。

可如果——我像之前回避伤口一样回避这个声音——如果这是我真正想要的，那么，为什么我又开始逃避让卡卡西看到这个故事？

在现实里，我见卡卡西的次数越来越少。但在书里，我每天都与他面对面——就像我在透过他的双眼看另一侧的世界。

“带土”行走在黑暗之中。他拥有我渴望的一切：力量、决心、毅力、坚定、冷酷……他能轻易地否定另一个自己，抛弃与过往的一切联系。他是我理想中最能实现梦想的自己，也是唯一一个绝不会像我一样，始终为自我对立而摇摆的自己。他的道路没有岔路口，而走这条路的人也绝不会犹豫和后悔。

我想象着他的阴谋，快慰、却又时而感到喘不过气。我好像在一边羡慕着他，却又一边恐惧、厌恶这个自己。

我舍不得只单从这个自己的道路行进。我劝自己一本小说不止需要一个讲述者，卡卡西可以成为一个对照组、一个对手，他会继续我曾以为能打出HE的路线，并时刻提醒自己“为什么我要从根本上改变这个世界”。

我鄙弃卡卡西的选择，否定他的期望。可当我感到窒息之时，却还是忍不住去窥视他的人生，就像故事里的“我”去偷看他的背影。

渐渐的，我觉得我写的已经不再是他，又不止是他。我开始迷惘于笔下的这个卡卡西到底是谁。我可以从他身上找到我希望拥有的所有长处，也可以从他身上找到我喜欢过，后来却又自我厌恶的一些“陋习”。

我冷眼旁观“我”与他两条线上注定的再会，却又故意不提前去想象那个场景，像是这样就能把交点往后不断推延。

不清楚过了多少天——我的现实生活越来越模糊，而书中的日夜正在逐渐清晰，卡卡西再次敲开了我家的门。我看着他的脸，一瞬间里却分不清眼前的人，到底来自现实，还是来自我的故事。

“去野营吗？”他上来就问我。

我很莫名其妙。

“不。”我当然这么说。

“那就在你家看电影。”不知怎的，他今晚非要让我陪他。我想到正摊开在沙发上的手稿，下意识地逃避起后一个提议。

“……还是去野营吧。”

话虽这么说，可任哪个想要野营的人，也不会像我俩这么打扮：一个衬衫加西装裤，一个运动装加人字拖。除了开了一辆借来的吉普，两人浑身上下没多带一件野营需要的东西。

卡卡西只管往郊外的路上开去，就算问他这是去哪，也只会无所谓地回一句“我也还没想好呀”。

这算什么外出计划？

可我什么也没说，不像以前那样一听就跳脚反抗。说来奇怪。在书中我和“我”那样冷眼旁观他的一切，甚至以为到了现实中，我还会情不自禁地流露出仇恨的眼神。

但其实不是，直到此刻我才意识到。我看着他的头发被车窗外的风吹得东歪西倒，回答我问题的时候也有一句没一句，心里却只有一片空明：

我不如想象的那样恨他。

我甚至语气轻松地和他扯起了有的没的。像是“如果你是警.察，而你的亲妹妹杀死了人，你会怎么办？”他答，“我会亲手把她送进监狱。”像是“那如果崇拜你的后辈，在聚餐的时候却忘了带钱，你会怎么办？”他答，“我会替他付这一顿，并让他心甘情愿地包下我接下来一个月的餐费。”

他有时冷酷得像个机器人，有时狡猾得像个爱使坏的小屁孩。但不管哪个选项，都不讨人喜欢。

我看着倒车镜里的自己和他，却笑了起来。

我们到的地方大概还有些名气。因为这晚有不少人出现在了这里。有些情侣、有些家庭。看着这副场景，我心里照例有些伤感的怅惘，当卡卡西在我身边的时候，这份压抑的感伤甚至更多。

因为我们两个人，从未拥有过爱情，也早与亲情诀别。有些书里说着“孤独的人拥抱在一起，便能收获温暖”，其实这话不对，就像现在，孤独的我和孤独的卡卡西面对面，结果也不过是更深地体会到彼此的创伤。

这真令人难过。比孤独本身更伤人。

卡卡西随手抛给我一罐啤酒，而自己抓住车顶的横杆，利索地翻了上去。我在底下愣愣地看着他坐在车顶上喝酒，觉得今晚的一切都莫名其妙——就连我的脾气也是如此。

身后一群小孩子举着仙女棒吵吵闹闹地跑过去。我抬头看卡卡西的时候，势必要一起仰望他身后银河万丈。“你总该告诉我今天到底是什么日子。”我无奈地抱怨道。

卡卡西耸了耸肩，还是不说话。

我试图换一种方式，“那今天是几月几号？”

卡卡西喝了点儿酒，声音愈发懒散起来，还藏着点儿像是在嘲笑我的笑意，让我听得气急败坏、想要跳脚……心脏扑通乱跳。

“星期几呢？”他拉长语调，转而一变，“就算告诉了你这种史诗级宅男，也没用吧。”还是绕圈子。

真奇怪。只是告诉我今天的日期罢了，有什么不好说的？我气恼又困惑，却又清楚卡卡西的性格，只得独自苦思起来。

今天的星夜很亮，没了城市的遮挡与污染，繁密的星星每一颗都闪若宝钻。我沉浸在这片星夜里，过了许久，才望着其中的一处恍然大悟。我总算想起来了。

今天是他的生日。

但或许当作家的人都想象力丰富，我下意识说的第一句话居然还是没头没脑，“你的性格可没一点儿像室女座。”

只是在心里我还悄悄想着：如果不说人们强加在星星上的星相学，而只看星座其本身，那么，卡卡西是室女座这件事便合情合理起来。明明是八十八星座中面积第二大的那个，光芒却并不十分夺目。藏在浩瀚的星夜之中，心甘情愿地组成点亮夜晚的一部分。

我没来得及继续探寻室女座的特点。卡卡西就往下伸出一只手，在我面前摊开了掌心。我顿时慌张起来。

继17年以后，这个画面再次重演，而我还是只能张着嘴，陷入没有礼物可给的慌乱。难道我还能再次倔强说着“我什么东西也不打算送你”，看着他空落落的掌心收回吗？

有何不可？那个故事里的“带土”对我说。就算肆无忌惮地伤害卡卡西，我也不会感到难过的吧？我是恨他的。我理应恨他才对。

所以我结结巴巴地重复起过去的话语、现在的内心，“我、我没打算送你什么。”

卡卡西的表情依旧淡定。我觉得他也会用同样的一句话来反击我：“也好。没用的东西收下了也是累赘。”——多么熟悉又冷酷的一句话，时隔十七年我都记得清清楚楚。

“是吗？”但卡卡西只简单地应了一声。伸在我面前的手没有收回。“我是说，拉你上来。”他说。

我的呼吸一滞。

在这个突然的瞬间里，从这样细小的碎片里，我却从未如此清晰地体会到：时光过去已久，并让卡卡西成长与改变了大半。

而我还停留在原处，停留在我们都是个孩子的时候。

只能看着他的背影越走越远。

我闷头闷脑地爬了上去，坐到他身边。现在我觉得自己幼稚、笨拙得厉害，在他面前羞恼得一句话也不想说。我脱离了社会这样久，除了自己和我的故事，便再也没地方可去、没有话可说。一个人独居久了，便总爱想些乱七八糟的事情，想着我这样的人根本不需要其他人，我这样的人，只需要想象陪伴就好。

可一旦被卡卡西拉出来，过近地面对这个社会、这个世界，我又会立刻觉得自己可悲如蜗牛：慢吞吞地探出一点触角，就意识到原来在自己的壳以外，世界还这样的宽广；意识到原来我仍无处可去，却还在天真地期盼能有一个收容我的地方。

“卡卡西……”我的声音低落，“我是不是可悲得很？”

你看、你看，就算是在卡卡西的三十岁生日里，我也还在说自己的事，让他听我的胡思乱想。

“是这样吗？”卡卡西一手撑在身后，往后仰望星空，“是吧。”他还是懒洋洋的，“你有时候想得很多，就像个青春期的小女生。”

“喂！”我被他的形容说得青筋暴起。

“不过也没事。”卡卡西慢吞吞地说，“你不知道，这些日子，人们都爱让中学女生做主角。”

“什么东西？”

“开着机甲拯救世界啦、穿越异世界当女王啦、打败魔王解放全人类啦……中学女生能做的还挺多。”

我觉得又好气，又很好笑，“你每天拿在手里不放的不都是小黄.书吗？又是在哪里看的这堆轻小说？”

“谁知道。”卡卡西总爱说话说一半，把人当小孩子般的敷衍。

“也说不定，哪天在你我都不知道的时候，我就已经见过你的故事了。”

他说着，让我一愣。

许久之后，我略显刻意地笑了两声，“真看不出来，你也会有些浪漫。”

“不好吗？”而卡卡西略有得意地对我低笑道，“鸣人今天才说觉得我还年轻得很。”

“鸣人？”我一愣，“水门老师的孩子吗？”

“嗯。”卡卡西说道，“和过去的你很像。很可爱的孩子。倔强得有些傻气。”他语句的排序，就像在说过去的我也很可爱一样。我不由笑了一声，觉得自己越发荒谬了。

“……是吗？”我低下头，看着车底下的泥沙被晚风吹动，“我们可都不年轻了。”

几个小孩子围着我们的车子笑闹起来。我和卡卡西并排坐在车顶，却不禁回想起了很多年前，早到上小学以前，我们并肩坐在滑梯最高处的时候。

那会儿我觉得滑梯不太好玩，因为急速的下滑总让人感到无法掌控的不安，什么着力点也抓不到的重力牵引令人慌乱。卡卡西那会儿也不玩滑梯。他总像个小老头，喜欢用讨人厌的眼神表示“我觉得你们玩这个很幼稚”“你们玩那个也很幼稚”。

我心里觉得找到了同伴：当大家都闹着要玩滑梯的时候，我终于可以不要硬着头皮坐上去，而是和卡卡西站在一起，顺理成章地掩盖自己的恐惧了。

但同时我又很不服气。我觉得他也是害怕的，只是用那副模样在伪装。所以趁他站在滑梯口的时候，我不忿地推了他一把。他猝不及防，下坠的时候却依然不负天才之名，迅速地把我这个罪魁祸首也扯了下去。

滑下去的过程依然让我紧紧地闭上了眼睛。从高处滑落到结实平地的感觉，有如踩在云上的不稳定感。我还是觉得这有些吓人。可这一回，我能紧紧抓住一个人不放了。

“你在干什么？”卡卡西在一旁用很糟糕的语气质问我。我有些愧疚地从地上爬起来，抬起头却看见了他微微弯起来的眼睛。他在笑。我像看流星似的看着他。

他却没有理会我的发呆，只站起来，认真地对着其他人辩解，“我一个人玩的话，表现才不会这么糟糕。”他说着，甚至往滑梯高处再次走去，显然要现场证明自己。

其他人肯定都在心里夸着卡卡西性格真认真呢。可我不一样，我看着他的背影，却在心里哼：他肯定是自己想玩，才拉上我做借口的。

我才不服输。我爬起来，身上的灰也不拍，学着他往另一个滑梯走，气势汹汹地宣布，“我才是被你拖累了呢！”

那天的夕阳很亮，已经快到父母来接我们回家的时候。我知道卡卡西的父亲总会准时来接他，却不知道从那一天起，就再也不会有人过来了。

我只记得那一天我不想回家，卡卡西也迟迟不回。别的孩子都走光了，而我们俩还在反复地爬上滑梯，又滑下去。我们都笑得厉害，像是忘了回家后没有人回应的“我回来了”。

那天之后，我再也不害怕滑梯了。也是那一天，我第一次意识到，卡卡西和我一样，也是个孩子。

他只是在努力假装他已经不需要再被当做孩子，就和我总是假装我不需要其他人的陪伴一样。

“不过，”三十岁的我闭了闭眼睛，说话的时候，声音很平静，而心里潸然泪下，“我们以前，也这么可爱啊。”

我并不恨他。我想。

卡卡西的冷漠从来只是表象。他的爱炽烈、真诚，并不比别人少，也绝不该被任何人、包括他自己否定。我甚至始终都希望他能比我更爱琳。因为在潜意识里，我觉得这是一件珍贵过头的礼物。我不觉得我能占有它。我小心翼翼，只希望能把这份宝藏给这个世界上最好、最值得的琳。

在书里“我”曾有那样多的机会杀死他，可书里书外的我都从未想过这个念头。因为我从不恨他。

我很在乎他，比自己想象的更在乎他。我试图把恨的箭尖对准他。我试过，而我失败了。那支箭只是如此坚定地指向另一个方向——让他、让我们变成这样的事情。

我太在乎他，所以才费劲力气，想让他能回到过去幸福的时候，想让我们回到还年轻的时候。

“你会成为英雄的，带土。你已经是了。”

那天回家的时候，卡卡西对我说。

“别说胡话了。不管从哪个方面来看，你才是吧。”

听我这么说了，卡卡西却没有理会我，只是自顾自继续，“如果连我这样的人，都能重新找到希望的话，你也一定可以。你就不这么觉得吗？”

“……”

这是他的生日。我既没有送给他礼物，也没有托着小蛋糕对他说“生日快乐”。我反而从生日主角的口里听到了这句堪称礼物的话。

我羞愧难当。

因为我知道自己的答案：不，我不这么觉得。我找不到你的希望，也找到了你不会喜欢的希望。你对我的信念注定会落空。

我只想说：对过去的我充满信心，卡卡西。但不要再对现在的我抱有期望。

但我始终没有说出口。而我也不知道我是因为这一天的敷衍而羞愧，还是因为他对我毫无动摇的坚信，而始终不看他的眼睛。

总之我不是。我想。我只在书中救下卡卡西的时候，做过那短短一天的英雄。

我早已认定那个能做英雄的我已经不再存在，也不该存在了。但只要看着卡卡西的眼睛，我心里想的就成了：“我”若真的死在那刻也无妨。

当我写到书中的“我”和卡卡西重逢的时候，心里有一种难以言喻的怅惘。

一部分的我贴在“我”的身上，和他一起一意孤行。就算世界都对我持刀相向，我也坚信这才是正确的道路，而我和“我”会走向正确的未来。

另一部分的我则远远地眺望，觉得这一切都像从管子里窥探小人的世界，荒谬得像一场梦境。我站在现实与幻想的边界摇摇欲坠，理智劝我回到现实，而情感让我希望能彻底浸入这故事。

最后一部分我，在卡卡西的身上、在“我”送给他的眼睛里。我透过它看着眼前的战局离终点越来越近，而什么都不知道的卡卡西即将迎来最恶意的真相。我对之后的未来心知肚明，可我什么也做不了。

我什么也不想做，只想伸手遮住卡卡西的眼睛。

我是如此的分裂，始终让自己与自己对峙，既无法控制这个，也无法约束那个。

我一贯如此，所以才会在故事里构建一个理想的自我。

但可笑的是，连我自己在内，所有人都以为我不管在什么时候，肯定都坚定得心无旁骛。

就像书里的“我”说着不在意，说过去的一切我都可以抛下了，可我非要卡卡西亲手捅进我的心脏。

其实谁都能帮“我”做到这件事。世界都是我的敌人。谁都想对我痛下杀手。

可千万人中，我还在希望是他的手穿过我的胸膛。希望他看着面目全非的我，能真切地触摸到，亲自发现那里是否还有一颗活着的心脏。

很希望我能独自承担一切，让他和琳都在幻术里回到最初幸福的模样。

却还隐隐期盼着，他能在我不希望、却不由泄露的某个罅隙里，找到我对他的怀念。

“我”是一个矛盾过头的我，就算走在绝不回头的笔直大道上，可如果不把另一个自己彻底斩断，也只能在拔河中被分裂成不均等的好几块。

但再多的自我对立也没有了意义，我的故事走到了终点，一切都该落下帷幕。

当“我”染红月亮的时候，现实终于被幻术笼罩，所有人都能实现自己的梦想、得到自己的幸福。

现在的“我”坐在世界的至高处，在这场坟墓般的寂静里，终于有空闲来想：为什么“我”从未想过杀了他。如果没有他的话，“我”便可真正意义上实现与过往的割裂。“我”曾寄托在卡卡西身上的梦想、天真与自我，尽可因此斩断。我为什么不杀了他？

很多日夜以后，我这么告诉自己：因为我并不恨他。

甚至比起这个世界上的所有人，“我”都更希望他能先看到那场“现实”。他会在那里找到活着的父亲、琳、水门老师……还有那个英雄的我。

“我”看不到他的梦了，想来有些可惜。因为“我”几乎没有了解过他。

我知道他喜欢什么、讨厌什么，了解他闲时的爱好，清楚他交好的朋友、在乎的人、失去的人，我对他去琳和父亲坟墓时的频率也一清二楚。我更熟知他的痛苦和孤独。在我的有意无意之下，当我对自己也不甚清楚的时候，却对他了若指掌。

可现在我觉得，我依然想象不出他会幻想一个怎样的世界。因为他从未告诉过我他的梦想是什么。

在卡卡西生日后的第二个月，我把这个结束的故事郑重地交到了他手里。

这么长的时间已经足够我明白这本笔记本是谁送来的。卡卡西送给了我一本空白的本子作为三十岁的礼物。而我在这本故事上写满了我们在另一个时空的故事，作为他三十岁的礼物。想来也合适。

在他读的时候，我就坐在他家的沙发上，并觉得这一切比写作的漫长过程更令人坐立难安。

卡卡西家里的空荡与整洁令我坐立难安。柜子上我们少年时的合影照令我坐立难安。最重要的，卡卡西坐在我身旁沉默翻页的模样令我坐立难安。或许一个微弱的动静便能让我跳起来夺门而出。

他平常看书很快，有些书拿在手里更像是为了给自己装样的狡猾退路。但今天他的速度极慢。我从早上枯坐到了夕阳西下。而卡卡西除了偶尔起身给我添一壶茶水，又做了两顿简单的便饭以外，一直坐在那里安静地看。

我被他招待得越妥帖，在他越往后读的时候，心里便越是惴惴不安。

我理应像“我”一样坚定信念，我心想。可事实上，我只是借着茶水太多的名头，反复地走进卫生间，开始恐惧看到卡卡西对我露出失望的表情。……“这就是你能想出来的最好结局吗？”我怕他这么问。

而我定然会坚定地点头，但又仿佛心虚似的，开始用大量的理论来说服他。

“我知道了。”

“只是恕我不能赞同这个结局。”他果然这么说。

“但这是你的故事，”说话的时候，他的手指搭在黑色的本子外壳上，白得有些刺目，“你选择了这个结局。我没什么可说的。”

“哪里……”我下意识地说，“小说能得到读者的认可也很重要。就算是为了我以后的故事，你有什么感受，全部告诉我才更好。”

“那么，”卡卡西看了我一眼，眼神里有一种我熟悉的悲怆，与一种我不熟悉的迷惘，“结局的最后，如果我们也抛弃了记忆，沉浸到梦里……还有谁能告诉以后的孩子们，曾经琳的模样？”

我下意识地握紧了拳头，但我自己没有意识到。我只是无所谓地笑了一声，“我不在乎他们知不知道。她会回到我们俩的身边，这就够了吧？”

“那么，”卡卡西问我，“为什么要让琳先死去？”

我愣住了。

“故事和现实不一样，死去的人也可以复生，真正失去过的人可以在里面永存。不是吗？”

如他所说，这只是一个故事、我写的故事。这个故事的一切都可以由我这位“上帝”来安排。

“为什么要让自己早早地为我牺牲性命？”

他一句一句地问，语气很平静，语气也很缓慢，不会让人觉得这是冰冷的诘问。

“为什么不让大家从一开始就停留在最初的模样？”

可我觉得自己正在被一层层地剥去伪装的外皮。剥的人也被呛得流出眼泪，手却半点不停。

“因为从一开始你就把这个故事当做了现实，不是吗？”

卡卡西总是敏锐得令人生厌。

“你明明可以创造一个幸福的故事，让一切都如你最后的想法，停留在我们小时候的时候，为什么又要在故事里重复一遍死亡无法更改的现实？”

“……”我张着嘴，却迟迟没有说出反驳的话。

“就像书中的你把现实当做幻术，活下来的唯一目标，成了制造另一场幻术来代替现实。实际上你已经把我们身处的现实当做了故事。你写这个故事，也是希望它能成为你新的、完美的现实。”

“别说了……”

“你还不明白吗？”我想捂住耳朵，我想抱住脑袋，我想让自己重新蜷缩进坚硬的壳里。“就算书中的你实现了那场幻术，可你自己却并不进入其中。你心里知道，他或许只会像现在的自己一样，在那个梦里重复你不喜欢的现实。”

“别说了。”

“你为什么要写这个故事，带土？”

与此同时，我听见那个坐在书里最高的树上的“我”，再一次摸着空洞的胸膛问：为什么我不杀了他？

为了实现我的目标我杀过那么多的人。我杀人从不心感愧疚，我制造悲剧从未心有踌躇，我面对过去喜欢、信任的老师，也能毫无顾虑、不择手段。

这个世界是假的。所有的人和牵绊是假的。我还在跳动的心脏是假的。我做的一切都只是幻术。

我做的一切都是为了所有人能得到幸福的真正现实。

为什么我不能杀他？

“错误的方法不会带来成功的结果。逃避没有意义。你不可能真的把现实彻底抛弃。或许你现在还没有意识到、或许长久以来你都刻意忽视这一点：因为现实里还有你在乎的事情。”

“别再说了！”我高声嘶吼道。

“没有了！什么都没有了！现实里再也没有我在乎的人了！我已经什么都不在乎了！”

在我喊完后，屋子里只剩下了死寂。而我剧烈地喘着气，既不想看他，也不想看到自己。

这股寂静蔓延了多久，我已经记不大清。只有墙上的时钟规律地移动，发出的机械声令人如鲠在喉。过了很久，也许是傍晚之际，也许已经到了深夜，我听见卡卡西缓缓地叹了一口气，声音有些飘忽，像这句话是他原本并不打算让我听见，或他也不觉得我会在乎的一句话。

“还有我在啊。”他轻轻地说。

他看我时的眼神那样柔软、包容，好像总是坚强得像块钢铁的他，也会被我微乎其微的半个字伤害。但我们都知道，就算如此，熔化后可以轻易被改变形状的铁水，还会重新凝固成坚硬的钢铁。

他和我那么不一样。

是我一直期盼着想要变成的人。

我的呼吸戛然而止。

现在我可以轻易地用“我也不在乎！”这句话来否定他的想法。我才不像他说的那样，对现实还留存依恋。

要说出一句话有何难呢？——要在书中杀死他有何难呢？

难就难在造成了伤害、制造了死亡，却再也无法弥补了。

所以我看着他的脸，却一个字也说不出来。

只剩下：慌不择路、匆促逃跑。

我浑浑噩噩地走回家里，把自己扔进被褥里，很久都没有起来。又过了很久，我慢吞吞地滑到地上，从床底下拖出一个铁盒子。

它的锁已经生锈严重，漂亮的彩漆如今斑驳脱落。这里头装着我儿时的记忆。这么说，也并不准确。这个盒子里，盛放着过去每一次我感到快乐时的记忆。

可现在你看，它们灰暗又丑陋，残破的蜘蛛网上也没了主人。这是一段除了灰尘以外，连虫子都不屑光顾的记忆集结。就算现在我自己想要打开，也再也找不到钥匙，只能用坚硬的不锈钢杯底，狠狠地砸开锁头。

摆在最上面的，是一本厚厚的相册。

它还和我记忆中的一样，充满着十七年前在小学里最流行的幼稚风格。花花绿绿的卡通封面正中央，有一片心形的透明薄膜。琳、卡卡西和我，加上水门老师，那时无比年轻的我们四人，正透过这块心望着我。

我伸手想要翻开，却看到了自己正在颤抖的手。我用另一只手用力握了握它，直到感到一阵有实感的疼痛，才能继续往下。

这本相册很厚。我记得自己买下来的时候，捧着它向琳和卡卡西郑重宣布：“我前半生的每一张照片，都要放进这里面！”

“那后半生呢？”他们问我。

“当然是放在下一本了。”十三岁时的我语气坚定，从未想过未来是否会有可怕的事情来临。“我的前半生那样漫长，值得记录的事情，光用这一本，或许还远远不够呢！”

如今三十岁的我再次翻开，就算在每一页都停留漫长的时间，拥有照片的页数还是很快就到了头。

这本相册里，没有我还是个小孩子时的照片。这当然了。没有人会给孤儿拍纪念照。这本相册里也没有我离开小学后的照片。因为在那之后的人生，对于我来说，就和相册后面无尽的空白一样，再也没有值得记录的事情、人。一切只是变得苍白。

我只拥有那短短几年的纪念、短暂的快乐。尽管也只有这么寥寥数十张，但我看着它们，却能清晰地回忆起那时的每一天。

我不可自控地滑落在了地上，把脸埋在相册上。很久、很久之后，才低低地问了一声：

“人生……为什么不能倒带呢？”

现在既没有办法完全扔掉现实，也没有勇气创造彻底不同的结局，只一味希望时间倒流的我，又算什么呢？

人生的路，为什么只有我走起来，总那样艰难。

我把自己关了起来，只一味把家里翻得乱七八糟。

关了几天，我记不清了。只记得我翻出了很多东西。

电视机下面的碟片柜里，装着我和卡卡西一起看过的所有电影和电视剧。我把它们一一放进DVD，却在屏幕闪烁的时候，只看着沙发的另一头不放。

鞋柜的角落里塞着两个积灰已久的游戏机，按钮上的标志磨损严重，却还勉强能够使用。我把它们连上游戏，一个人却怎么也通不了全关。只有存档告诉我，好几年前，原来我和他一起反复刷新过这么多次游戏记录。

保险柜里只装着一只陶瓷的小狗储钱罐，我把它掏空之后，却没有发现一个子的钱币。里头，只有一张一张叠得整整齐齐的蛋糕纸盒。

我小心翼翼地把它们打开，里头的字迹暗沉、纸张泛黄，这是我的字。

“二十岁，卡卡西送了我一对游戏机。”

“二十一岁，卡卡西送给我一套多人用餐具。”

“二十二岁，卡卡西叫了他的朋友来我家开生日派对。”

“二十三岁……”

“笨蛋卡卡西，他什么时候才能把礼物当面交给我？”

“明年，他会送我什么礼物？”

时隔一个月，我终于第一次拉开了大门，像冬眠的蛇第一次面对洞.穴外陌生的春天，很害怕、很饥饿，又很温暖得觉得，世界都和我一样，重新活了过来。

有张小小的卡片像那本生日礼物一样，静悄悄地躺在门口。他还是不爱弄些花哨的装饰，白色的卡片上除了几段小字，再也没有别的东西。但至少他不再用打印来代替写字了，勉强能算是一个勤奋的进步也说不定。

我捡了起来，借着朝阳的光线读。上头的字很少，只是我读得很慢——一个字一个字的频率也远远不足。

我只是慢吞吞地，让自己从每个字的沟壑里攀爬而上。

【“怎么说呢。不过，我以前就想过，圆是自己把人生搞复杂了。微笑面对的话，基本上都会顺利的。可你怎么就意识不到这一点呢？”

“我可不像你那么乐天，也没你那么招人待见。并不是所有人的想法都是一样的，你没发现吗？”

“有道理。不过，我并不是千方百计要讨别人欢心，才那么做的啊。”*】

……“我也没打算安慰你。”

“只想说，我是这么走过来的。”

……“如果连我这样的人，都能重新找到希望的话，你也一定可以。你就不这么觉得吗？”

我用力地咬紧了牙关，觉得卡卡西真是一个上天入地、寻古探今都找不出第二个的大混蛋。不是用过于坦率的话语直直地往我脸上砸，就是用别人的话语把自己说过的话全部相连，让我不自觉就陷进了他的网。

他明明有那么多的朋友。他又找到了那样多在乎他的人、他在乎的人。他再也不用像我一样，永远被局限在过去的拥有与现在的空缺里，只需要一次失去便会痛不欲生。

他在心里藏着过去的琳、过去的我。他明明不需要现在的我也能往前走得坚定而顺当。

“还有我在啊。”

在这个瞬间里，我终于明白了这句话的意思。人间的情感全都相通。人们对他人痛苦的充耳不闻造成更多的痛苦。所以我觉得所有的人类都得改过自新不可。

但一个人，终归到底，又能承担多少的痛苦、理解多少人的痛苦？

没有多少。

很简单的道理。

这个世界这样辽阔，人群繁多如星。我也只不过是其中最不起眼的一点砂砾，仰望天空的没有尽头，而回过头，身边也只有寥寥几个我最在乎的人。

我的心里，只装得下那么少的几个人。

就算他也不是非我不可，我以为我也不是非他不可。可我们，再也没有别人了。

假装与逃避不会得到正确的结果。

因为我需要。

我需要知道，就算这样的我、在这样的世界里，也还有人需要我的存在。

因为没有了他人的需要，我独自一个人，没有勇气继续往下。

就和十三岁的时候一样，我还是——我以为我早已忘记这个念头，一直以来我都如此天真地相信：只要他们在我的身边，我便能收拾感情，迈开脚步，与他们一同，再度前行。

我浑浑噩噩地走进院子里，却在转头看到卡卡西的房子的瞬间，就忍不住突然捂住眼睛，遮住了汹涌而出的眼泪。

直到真的听到的时候，我甚至才第一次意识到，我只希望有人能拉开我捂住耳朵的手，对我说出这句话罢了。

是啊，人生不会倒带，时间只会前行。但正因如此，不断前行的未来里，才有未知的希望。

我突然往前跑去，直接翻过了两座院子的栅栏。我跑到卡卡西的门前拼命地敲起了门，希望他能下一秒就出现在我的面前，听我说我自己也没理清的胡思乱想。

他没有出现。

他的车也没有停在后院。

我还是搞不清今天是周几，只恍惚间回忆起出门前，似乎听到了隔壁车子发动的声音。所以我走上了主干道，一边在心里痛骂自己疯狂，一边朝着他的方向迈腿狂奔。

两条腿怎么能跑过汽车呢？

连比赛都会迟到的迟钝家伙，怎么能追上提前出发的人？

可我知道这一切都不会发生，又在心里拼命地许愿一场奇迹。

这么多年以来，我只祈愿过这一次。并非祈愿神明让我拥有超越人类的速度，只祈愿他让我这么多年来的第一次热烈与疯狂，不会无疾而终。

“卡卡西！卡卡西——”我像个疯子。我已经是了。我远远地跟在那辆车后头，拼命地奔跑。路上车水马龙，车子的鸣笛声和司机的叫骂声吵杂成一片。但现在的我活在电影里，什么也不愿管，什么也不愿想，只愿不停地往前奔跑。

我在世界的抗议声里、我在行人的逆行方向，朝着我想见的人的方向，奋不顾身地奔跑起来。

这是现实里的我，第一次成为主角的模样。

我不知道卡卡西什么时候发现的我。或许在那个瞬间里他就紧急刹了车。卡卡西也不顾那些被阻断的车流，不顾那些咆哮与怒骂。他只是下了车，站在那里，无奈又包容地看着我。

“……你就不能换双鞋子吗？”

我往下低头，看到脚上的拖鞋有一只不见踪影，有一只鞋帮要断不断。不过没关系。于无数车流中，我跌跌撞撞地向他走去。

他看着我、等着我，就像会在那个尽头站到我们的人生结束。

“你会害我被交.警罚到重新考驾照。”他说道。

而我依然情绪高涨，“我陪你一起考！”

“还有罚款、还要一个个地去向被打扰的车主道歉。”

“我陪你一起去！”

“……还会被抓去批评教育。”

我大叫着往前把他紧紧抱进怀里，“我陪你一起！”

我不知道现在的我看起来像什么——也许就是个刚从精神病院里跑出来的病人。可我知道现在的我成了什么——我找到了、重新见到了，我再一次地成为了少年时的我。

那个年少轻狂的我、想成为英雄的我、愿意为了卡卡西牺牲性命与梦想的我，在山顶对着朝阳呐喊发誓：“我要为我所有喜欢的人奋不顾身！”就像每个人的人生里，必须要有一次一样。

“卡卡西……”

现实里的我，没有写轮眼可以送给他。他的眼睛也安安稳稳地待在原处。

可当我喊出他的名字，立下的决心并不会比那时候少。

卡卡西，我有为你，奋不顾身了。

那一天我们又来到了那片郊外，一直等待到身处星空之下。我躺在草地上，看着他一边把罚单枕在脑袋下，一边在手机上认真地写检讨信，心里就像个儿童动画里的大魔王——

看着善良的主角吃瘪，我就觉得“这才是我该干的活嘛”。但如果主角有一天突然消失的话，我也一定会把所有的阴谋、邪恶计划抛到脑后。没有他来与我交锋，我这个邪恶的存在，又还有什么意义呢？

搞文字工作的就这一点不好。总是很容易就被一首歌、一句话、一方美景感动得无以复加。

就像现在，我觉得这浩瀚星空实在美丽过了头，把我身旁的这个男人照耀得像一团月亮。而我藏在夜色之中，觉得哪怕只能在月上留下半截来过的脚印，也能名垂千古，立死无憾。

“我要改掉现在的结局。”我郑重宣布。

我们仍然可以拥有的，崭新的结局、成熟的结局。

被现实打断双腿，却又能努力站起来的，真正的英雄的结局。

“我想好结局了。”

“是什么？”卡卡西没有看我，漫不经心地问着，带着他一贯的那股散漫。

而我没有回答，只调头继续望着星空。只心里震荡，如一颗石子从千万英尺高空飞速落下，一克重量亦能穿铁破钢，但它最终落入海中，像被柔软的羽毛枕一层一层地包裹、柔和、削减攻势，直至最后，缓缓地、静悄悄地落在最深的海底，不起眼得如同它原本应有的模样。

我是赢不了他的。我想。

就像命运的石头上一字一句刻下的箴言：哪怕我沦落到书里的境地，我也最终赢不过对他的渴望。

但好奇怪，尽管得知了“我”注定的败局，我却比幻想自己胜利的模样还要高兴一百倍。

为什么呢？

我仔细想着。不自我欺骗，不努力忘记，不抗拒逃避，接受伤口一道一道地刻在自己身上，然后继续前行。就像树的树枝被不断砍下，却能生长得更为高大……在我的心里，他的爱与人生，正是我最渴望拥有的模样。

而我始终希望“理想的我”和“喜欢的他”，能够胜利。

在我三十一岁生日的时候，我写完了这个故事。

我像是分不清书里的“我”到底是不是我了。

到了最后，我还是觉得“我”是个大混蛋。因为这个结局依然不完美。

我让他再也不能顺利地使用雷切，也要求他独自留下看到最后。或许我不该说出那句话，不该又给他捆上一道枷锁。现实里的我总是逃避。到了书里，却只让缺陷愈发暴露无遗。

但他总是坚定得像一棵根系深深扎根于地下六英尺*的树。被虫咬、被雨淋、被火烧、被雷劈得焦黑，但第二年春天的时候，还是能为了即将回来的候鸟，长出鲜活生嫩的枝桠。他那么坚强。像个英雄。和我完全不一样。

我觉得书里的他应该早早把我扔到脑后，开开心心地结婚生子，再也不要想起我。但我同时又明白地知道他做不到。

可这个不完美的结局，我很喜欢。卡卡西也是。

现实就是不完美的。现实总是遗憾多过快乐。但苦难过后，抱着仅有的快乐，人们也会愈发记住它的珍贵与自己的幸运。

我想要看他继续做一个英雄。我做不到的、想要做到的英雄。我觉得我的梦在他的身上活着，就像我是一株只能寄生的藤蔓，被密不可分地织入了那棵树的生命里。

什么爱、喜欢、恨、厌恶……我对他的千万般种感情都来得毫无道理，却又全部有理可依：因为他的生命里活着我的生命。

我对他的恨就是对自己的恨。当我终于愿意爱他的时候，我也重新爱上了自己。

爱上自己的感觉或许不会很好。现在的我，没有什么值得爱的地方。

但我觉得我还是可以试一试。

因为人们都会爱自己、必须爱自己，只有这样，才能活下去，与爱的人相爱。

“我”迟到了好久啊。

这么多年以后，“我”终于说出口了。当我第一次离开的时候、当我满怀着希望死去的时候，就想说的那句话。

“谢谢你，卡卡西。”

让“我”最后一次，成为了你的英雄。

回到现实里，我依然不敢太过坦率地告诉他这件事。我在书里写得不甚明白，在他问起我的时候，也不肯给他太多的解释。

为什么？

因为我习惯逃避了嘛。

一个胆小的哭包。

我从来都没有变过。

想到这里，我长舒了一口气，把书稿收拾好，然后换好鞋子，熟练地从阳台爬进了卡卡西的卧室。

这小子果然又躺在床上看小黄·书。

他看到我突然爬进来，只惊讶一秒便满眼嫌弃，好像我是一只百家蹭饭的流浪猫，如今正好碰瓷到了他家里。

我好气。

我怒气冲冲地几步走过去，手按在他的床头柜上，大声道：“和我交往！”我觉得这个壁咚的姿势本应该很帅气的——如果我没有刚张开嘴，就不争气地哭出了鼻涕泡。

我觉得卡卡西愈发惊讶了，甚至被震慑得手忙脚乱起来，胡乱地翻找起纸巾，一边语气恍惚地敷衍我，“哦、哦……”他小时候明明不是这样的。他小时候见到我哭，只会哼哼着来笑话我。

我们都变了这样多，彻底换了模样。却又还藏着过去的自己，在身上缝着失去的人的一部分、彼此的一部分，这些年所有时光的痕迹。

“‘哦’什么？！”我用力地吸了一次鼻涕，恶狠狠地反问。

卡卡西的手在半空无措地动了动，半晌才长叹了一口气，“好。”

他伸手擦了擦我的脸，指腹柔软而温热。这是从来没有经历过苦难的一双手。我突然想起了我的书。在书里，我和他都是一手的老茧、满身的伤疤，却到最后也没有问过彼此一句“还痛吗？“。于是，我也不知道因为什么，咕噜一下翻上了床，埋在他的枕头里嚎啕大哭了起来。

卡卡西被吓得不住地点起了头，等我总算情绪稳定的时候，他已经同意到“一年后领证、两年后领养、三十年后退休环游世界”的发散性要求去了。

我很不好意思。

但心里又忍不住很得意。

我决定临时学习一下卡卡西的“爱好”，以便今晚就干脆利落地实战练习。后来，第二天起床的时候，我看着镜子里鼻青脸肿的自己，又为自己的技艺不精哭了一场。卡卡西一瘸一拐的，还过来哄我。我越发想哭了。

总而言之，我成功摆脱单身了。

我拥有了新的、可以期盼的未来。在三十一岁，书中的我，走完自传尾声的那一年。

《六代目火影的一生》

作者：宇智波带土

**尾声**

……

……

“就这样结束了。”

六代目对眼前的传记作家说道。

他看向窗外，“没有人愿意提起他的名字。世界仇恨他的选择。”

“只有一个人记得他的过去。”

“仍然把他视作自己的英雄。”

“为了能说出这句话，我走过了很长的人生，看过了很广的世界，教过了很多的后代，迟到了很久、很久。”

——END——

*：青山七惠《温柔的叹息》

*：Six Feet Under：英语国家中，过世的人往往被埋葬于地下六英尺。

  


标签：[带卡](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%A6%E5%8D%A1)  


  
[下一页>](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e407639)  


评论(36)

热度(826)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共27人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yujuwaig.lofter.com/) [局外_](https://yujuwaig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://sawada27tsunayoshi.lofter.com/) [薄荷卷叽KOMAKI](https://sawada27tsunayoshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://baicai572.lofter.com/) [归零](https://baicai572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://qmaaa.lofter.com/) [周戚π](https://qmaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://honghongdeqiaomaimian.lofter.com/) [油爆火鸡面](https://honghongdeqiaomaimian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://banque818.lofter.com/) [半阙](https://banque818.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://banque818.lofter.com/) [半阙](https://banque818.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://wt4ers.lofter.com/) [妖魔鬼怪快离开](https://wt4ers.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://salamander647.lofter.com/) [青鸟](https://salamander647.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://cos2x.lofter.com/) [Ian](https://cos2x.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://jintianzaiyebiewanshui.lofter.com/) [帕帕拉七亚](https://jintianzaiyebiewanshui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://f-i-r-e-b-i-r-d.lofter.com/) [「Пропитанная Луна реки」](https://f-i-r-e-b-i-r-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://mskd2.lofter.com/) [莫斯科的土地](https://mskd2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://miao5076.lofter.com/) [喵？](https://miao5076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://ovsdej.lofter.com/) [搓毛巾](https://ovsdej.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ovsdej.lofter.com/) [搓毛巾](https://ovsdej.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://acre3.lofter.com/) [hendrik](https://acre3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yuqusheng530.lofter.com/) [Isaac](https://yuqusheng530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yujunyijian.lofter.com/) [与君一见](https://yujunyijian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://leiqie26874.lofter.com/) [Tempest恩](https://leiqie26874.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://leiqie26874.lofter.com/) [Tempest恩](https://leiqie26874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) [水倾船翻覆](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  24. [](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) [水倾船翻覆](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  25. [](https://203301.lofter.com/) [A◆](https://203301.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://pileata.lofter.com/) [ignis](https://pileata.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://portgas-01.lofter.com/) [霓虹灯](https://portgas-01.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://jieyuhuayangpeijunlaiwang.lofter.com/) [wu](https://jieyuhuayangpeijunlaiwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://maminshu980924.lofter.com/) [远来是你](https://maminshu980924.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://lanai094.lofter.com/) [懒癌太懒了](https://lanai094.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://fuyouzhe.lofter.com/) [鹄](https://fuyouzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://wobushisiniaoyihui.lofter.com/) [鹭山](https://wobushisiniaoyihui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://liangziwolaile.lofter.com/) [陪你到世界的尽头](https://liangziwolaile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://liangziwolaile.lofter.com/) [陪你到世界的尽头](https://liangziwolaile.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://rsdangnanxiaoniao.lofter.com/) [红豆秋刀鱼](https://rsdangnanxiaoniao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xianggujiangsimle.lofter.com/) [香菇酱](https://xianggujiangsimle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://game47.lofter.com/) [∀](https://game47.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://songlize.lofter.com/) [松里泽](https://songlize.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://monster471.lofter.com/) [有点猫病有什么不好](https://monster471.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://15153326.lofter.com/) [........](https://15153326.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yandixing.lofter.com/) [Arcturus--](https://yandixing.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://yandixing.lofter.com/) [Arcturus--](https://yandixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://woshixiaosumei.lofter.com/) [yyyyyyyyyeol](https://woshixiaosumei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://woshixiaosumei.lofter.com/) [yyyyyyyyyeol](https://woshixiaosumei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yundanzhenjiu.lofter.com/) [云淡斟酒](https://yundanzhenjiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://loooong82609.lofter.com/) [Nice2cu](https://loooong82609.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mingyuerushuang960.lofter.com/) [明月如霜](https://mingyuerushuang960.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://caizheguancaitiaoguibu60056.lofter.com/) [CO₂+Ca(OH)₂=CaCO₃↓+H₂O](https://caizheguancaitiaoguibu60056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://1780542710.lofter.com/) [谁也不是](https://1780542710.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://1780542710.lofter.com/) [谁也不是](https://1780542710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://suweishengnian.lofter.com/) [苏未生年](https://suweishengnian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
